


Apologies

by joshfun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Apologies, Cunnilingus, F/M, Gen, Handcuffs, Light Dom/sub, Oral, Restraints, Sub!Tyler, blindfold, blowjob, dom!reader, sub/dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshfun/pseuds/joshfun
Summary: You were pissed that Debby posted the video of Josh and Tyler when you didn’t know what was happening.





	Apologies

You had been scrolling on your phone sitting on the couch while waiting for your boyfriend to come back home from doing God knows what with his band. You had received a Snapchat from one of your friends which turned out to be just another blank image with the text “streaks” written on it. While on the app, you might as well check other people’s stories and you notice that Josh’s girlfriend and your friend, Debby, had posted a story. Looking at the video you had noticed that both Josh and Tyler had been standing on a roof talking to each other. You question to yourself that why is Debby there and you are not? Why didn’t Tyler let you come see what they were doing? Is it because you are also a fan of his band? It doesn’t make sense because so is Debby. Your pondering thoughts make you quite upset at Tyler for not letting you know nor inviting you to whatever the hell he was doing. 

You knew he would be coming home soon so you just had to pretend that you weren’t bothered and just continued to scroll on social media, laughing at all the insane theories about Twenty One Pilots until you heard Tyler’s footsteps in the hallway of the hotel room you guys were staying at while in California. Sticking to your plan, you nonchalantly ignore Tyler’s greeting and keep scrolling on Twitter.

He sits down next to you on the couch, saying hi once again while resting his head on your shoulder but you still ignore him, pretending not to hear him. You kiss his forehead to acknowledge his presence but you continue not to talk.

“How was your day?” He asks.

“It was okay, what about you? Anything interesting?” You finally respond.

“No not really,” he answers.

“Oh then what’s this?” You pull up Debby’s story on Snapchat once again and show him the video.

Not only were you upset for not being invited, you were upset that this was the first thing that was posted with him in it on social media for a year, on his best friend’s girlfriend’s Snapchat and not yours. He was your boyfriend, not hers.

Tyler looked at your phone screen with a look of knowing, “I didn’t know you were friends with her on Snapchat.”

“Of course we are, we are friends in real life too,” you snap, sounding more angry than you actually were.

“Me and Josh are trying to figure out what we want our new music video to look like,” he finally announced.

“Why wasn’t I invited? Why did Debby have to post something instead of me?”

“I wanted to surprise you and I didn’t think she got me in the video too.” 

You suddenly move to on top of Tyler’s lap, now straddling his thighs, “Is that how your supposed to talk to me?”

He looks startled by your abrupt movement and doesn’t respond to your question.

Grinding down on his crotch, he gasps and grabs your hips to pull him back down onto his cock. Before he succeeded, you grabbed both of his hands and held them next to his head onto the couch behind him.

“Do I need to repeat myself?”

“N-no.”

“Then answer me.” 

“N-no that’s not how I’m supposed to talk to you.” 

“Good boy,” you say as you grind down on him once more and he lets out a moan, his cock slowly hardening below you, “keep your hands there.”

He complies to your order as you sink down between his legs, running your hands up his thighs and back down until you’ve had enough. You run your hands back up his thighs until you get to his button and zipper and you quickly undo them both. You pull at his pants until he lifts his hips to help you get them completely off of his legs.

Kissing your way up his thighs, you start mouthing at his cock through his boxers and you feel his dick completely harden at the sensation. You keep doing that until the front of his boxers were completely wet with a mixture of your saliva and his pre-cum. Tyler is consistently moaning and whimpering your name, begging for you to touch him.

Wanting to get his dick in your mouth, you don’t even bother pulling off his underwear completely as you slowly suck the tip, your tongue swirling around the sensitive skin. He bucks his hips up, thrusting his cock deeper into your mouth and you put your hands to use by pinning them down, leaving him completely helpless. 

Finally deep throating his cock, Tyler has enough and runs his fingers through your hair before pulling your head down onto him further, a strangled moan leaving his mouth. You remove your hands from his hips and place them on his wrists, pulling him off of your hair while you pull off of his dick.

“Excuse you, what were you told to do?” you scold him. 

“Keep my hands on the couch,” he pouted.

“And what did you do?”

“Moved my hands.” 

“Exactly, now follow me,” you lead him into the bedroom. 

Once in the room, you push him down on the bed and reach into the nightstand for what you were looking for, handcuffs. You shackle his wrists up on the bed frame above him and place the key back on the table. Seeing that he was just wearing an old plain black shirt, you rip it off of him with ease. Tyler is now below you completely naked, his boxers fell off on the way to the room while you were fully dressed above him and it seemed to rile him up even more. 

“Hmm, you like it when I’m fully dressed above your naked body don’t you, baby?” you teased him, “Like it when you can’t see how wet I am for you?”

You lean down close to his ear, “Here’s a hint, I’m soaking.” He moans at the sensation your voice makes down his spine, goosebumps raising across his skin. You quickly sit back up, grabbing one of the shreds of his torn shirt and tie it around his head, making a makeshift blindfold.

Making sure he couldn’t see anything, you leaned in front of his eyes and made a funny face. Getting no reaction, you knew you were good to go.

You lift yourself off of the bed, making Tyler squirm in anticipation of your next move.

You kneel at the end of the bed and grab Tyler’s legs, spreading them for him. Once you finish, you run your fingertips up and down his thighs, watching his cock twitch and bob at the needing to be touched. 

“Such a pretty cock, practically begging for me to touch it. Hmm, is that what you want me to do, baby boy? You want me to touch your leaking, throbbing cock?” 

“Yes, please! Please anything, touch me! Please, please please!” He pulls against the restraints, moaning out in desperation.

You move to now lightly touch his cock, wanting to tease him for as long as you could. You loved making Tyler a desperate, moaning, and begging mess just for you.

His hips thrust up again at your light touches, just wanting to be fully touched. You place your hands on his hips once again and ‘tsk’ him for his actions. He whines at the pressure of your hands but moans loudly when you shove his cock down your throat. You bob up and down, hollowing your cheeks as you pull up and swallowing as you go down. 

Tyler is up on the bed, struggling to keep himself from screaming and from moving around to much. Reaching up to his chest, you now run your fingertips on his nipples and then pinching them. Since your hands were no longer on his hips, his hips thrust his cock deep into your mouth and you let him fuck your throat until you can feel his dick twitching and his moans getting louder and breathier. You pull off of him, and you watch his dick jerk into a dry orgasm, Tyler’s moans louder than they had been that night. 

“No, no no please! Please let me cum! Please, please please!” He begs you.

“Why should I let you?” You reach down and caress his balls. 

“I’ve been good!” He whined.

“I don’t think so, baby. You left me out and lied to me today.” 

“I didn’t mean to!”

“I think you owe me an apology, then maybe I’ll let you cum.”

“No! I’m so sorry baby! I’m so so so so so sorry! I’ll never do it again, I’ll let you know what’s happening with the band all the time just please! Please let me cum baby!” He begs you over and over again, desperate for your touch. 

“I’m not so sure, Ty. Should I believe you?”

“Yes! Yes you you should believe me! Please please let me cum, baby please!”

You don’t even give him an answer before you deep throat him once again, still fondling his balls. You quickly pull off of him just as fast as you took him down.

“No no no no! No please! Please baby!” He moans louder, whining and pouting at the loss of your mouth. 

You reach over to the table, grab the key to the handcuffs, finally let his hands free and then reach for the blindfold to pull it off. You look Tyler in the eyes as you wrap your lips around his cock again, moaning around his girth, bobbing your head up and down. 

This time when you grab his hands, you place them in your hair instead of pinning them down, suggesting that he could pull your hair if he wanted and in this case he did. He grabbed you hair into a makeshift ponytail so he could see his cock thrusting in and out of your mouth, the way your throat expanded around him, taking him like you were made to do so.

Tyler starts getting whinier by the second, panting more heavily, “Baby, please! Please can I cum? Wanna cum in your mouth so bad, wanna watch you take it all for me. Please!”

You don’t respond and you keep bobbing up and down on his length, swirling your tongue and swallowing around him but what tiggers his orgasm is you gagging around him as he thrusts up at a weird angle. The tight constriction around the head of his cock makes a searing feeling flush throughout his body, his moans drawn out and loud with a few whimpers of your name as he comes down from his high. 

Wanting to milk every last drop out of him, you keep sucking until he pulls you away. You feel a serene sense of achievement fill your senses as you accomplished what you wanted, a sincere apology. You felt calm and relaxed but also horny from the predicament that you were just in. Brushing that aside, you lay next to your still blissed out boyfriend and kiss his cheek, “Good boy.”

He smiles at you, “Thank you,” before kissing you on the lips this time and falls asleep with your arm around his abdomen, tired from the laborious activities of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> This was way longer than I intended so enjoy! Also this story was based off of me and my friend’s reaction to seeing Tyler in Debby’s Snapchat video.


End file.
